customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Queen of Make-Believe (battybarney2014's version)
"The Queen of Make-Believe" is the first episode from the first season, as well as the series premiere of Barney & Friends. Plot Min becomes "The Queen Of Make-Believe" and Michael, Shawn, and Tina are the castle staff. She wishes to see Barney (who is dubbed "the royal dinosaur"), later making him king. Barney explains that imagination can turn things into other things. The kids look up at the clouds and start to see shapes, which Tina imagines a tasty rain. Coincidentally, a thunderstorm begins after they finish singing. In the classroom, everyone finds ways to use their imagination, like Tina's pretend tea party. When Michael finds some boxes, Min comes up with trying to build a robot. Barney brings The Barney Bag out to help the kids bring the robot to life. As the kids struggle to find a head for the robot, Barney asks Michael to recite the "Anything String" poem, which shows that even simple things can turn into something else with imagination. Shawn, after hearing this, finds a teapot to use as the head, but as soon as Barney puts it on, the robot comes to life. After the robot performs his song, Michael reveals that it was him inside the robot. While the rain still pours, Michael comes up with the idea of putting on a parade to make the rain stop. This plan works, and soon the sky is clear once more. The kids imagine one last time, pretending the playground platform is a rocket ship. Educational Theme: Imagination Poems: The Anything String Cast * Barney * Michael * Min (debut) * Shawn (debut) * Tina Songs # Barney Theme Song # Old King Cole # Old King Cole (Reprise) # If All The Raindrops # I'm A Little Teapot # The Barney Bag # I'm a Little Robot # Animal Parade # The Rocket Song # I Love You Trivia This episode marked: * The first episode written by Stephen White. * The official beginning of Barney & Friends First Era (April 6, 1992 - May 6, 1997) * The first time the "Barney Theme Song" is sung with Barney & Friends lyrics. * The first appearances of Min and Shawn. * The first appearance of "The Barney Bag". * The first time "I Love You" is sung with Barney & Friends lyrics. * The first appearance of the Barney Says segment. * The first time Michael appeared without his sister Amy. * The first time Tina appeared without her sister Luci. * Despite being listed as a song on the back Time Life VHS cover, the song, "Yankee Doodle" didn't appear in this episode. Goofs * When Barney sings the line "We're a happy family" in "I Love You", Michael and Tina are seen lip-synching to the song. International Edits * In international dubs and co-productions, the songs "I'm a Little Teapot" and "I'm a Little Robot" (which share the same tune) were not sung, rather cutting to Michael (or a another cast member in non-dub versions) coming out of the robot. In the Korean production Baniwa Chingudeul, "What I Want to Be" & "Laugh with Me!" replace the two former songs Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Barney Materials (Backyard Gang, TV Series, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows)